La Veuve Noire
by Niyalune
Summary: MiniOS qui raconte des événements de la vie de la mère de Blaise Zabini, la femme aux multiples maris, en 7 fois 100 mots. Pas de spoiler du tome 7.


Bonjour à tous ! Me revoila, avec un petit texte que je publie en dehors de mon recueil de drabbles, vu qu'il peut passer pour un OS... J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

La Veuve Noire

Laïla tira la manche de son père pour qu'il s'arrête, les yeux rivés sur la vitrine du magasin de jouets du Chemin de Traverse. La petite fille, âgée d'environ huit ans, papillonna de ses yeux en amande et adressa un petit sourire adorable à l'homme. Celui-ci regarda l'objet de la convoitise de sa fille et soupira. Il allaient être en retard.

- S'il te plait, papa, ça me ferait si plaisir, minauda-t-elle.

Mr N'bolo finit par fléchir et entra dans le magasin pour acheter la magnifique poupée de porcelaire que sa fille désirait et qui devait probablement couter une fortune.

* * *

Le jeune homme déglutit et essaya de prendre une attitude décontractée. En face de lui, Laïla attendait la réponse à sa question. Le Serdaigle bredouilla quelques mots qui faisaient honte à sa réputation de génie en métamorphose. Il semblait hésiter. La jeune fille lui frôla le bras comme par inadvertance, puis lui jeta un regard charmeur.

- Bien… bien sûr, tu…tu peux compter sur moi…baragouina le garçon, louchant sur son décolleté. Je t'amène ta copie demain ?

La Serpentard le remercia, lui fit encore un sourire éblouissant, avant de partir embrasser son petit copain du moment, ignorant sa mine dépitée.

* * *

Une lettre froissée tomba sur le sol de la volière. La jeune fille à qui elle était adressée affichait un air énervé et contrarié, conséquence directe de ladite missive, qui apportait de bien mauvaises nouvelles. Les entreprises plus ou moins légales de son père avaient été découvertes quelques temps auparavant. Non seulement il avait fait faillite, mais il serait incarcéré à Azkaban pendant trois mois, pour fraude. Laïla serra les poings. Elle ne pouvait pas être pauvre ! Ou plutôt, ne pas être riche.

Elle devait trouver un moyen facile de faire fortune, et elle avait déjà une petite idée.

* * *

La jeune femme s'efforça d'avoir les yeux humides. Ce n'était pas si difficile, elle avait de l'entrainement. Les médicomages légistes observait le corps, toujours en bas des escaliers. Gary avait eu la nuque brisée à cause de la chute : cela semblait être un accident, comme lors de ses trois derniers veuvages, mais justement, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Elle avait un alibi bétonné, évidemment, mais elle devrait faire attention : les Auros étaient venus directement. Après tout son ex-mari était un très riche héritier, et ils étaient souvent paranoïaques dans ces cas là. Ils avaient raison finalement, songea-t-elle ironiquement.

* * *

Laïla l'observait pensivement par dessus sa tasse de thé. Elle avait des doutes. Peut-être devait-elle attendre un peu avant de mettre en route le plan ? Au fond d'elle, elle savait que cette fois, cela ne se passerait pas comme d'habitude. Enrico Zabini était différent de Nigel, vieil ami de son père plein aux as - soit disant mort de crise cardiaque, différent de Tony, journaliste – "disparu" à l'étranger, différent de tous les autres hommes qui étaient passés dans sa vie. Il avait tenu le pari risqué de se frotter à elle et d'essayer de la séduire, et y était parvenu.

* * *

Quand elle se retrouva à vomir après le petit déjeuner, elle regretta presque d'avoir décidé de cesser d'enchaîner les maris et de garder le dernier, et ignora la peite voix disant que c'était de sa faute si elle avait oublié _la_ potion.

Couchée sur son lit, les mains crispées sur son ventre, la panique s'emparait d'elle. Elle songea à contacter son médicomage pour… la fameuse opération, mais sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas quand il passa la tête par la porte, inquiet sans le montrer. Elle l'aimait trop pour le priver de l'enfant qu'il désirait tellement, et qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu.

* * *

La petite bouche têtait avidement son sein, et l'once d'instinct maternel que Laïla possédait se réveilla et envahit son cœur. Objectivement, il était assez affreux, tout juste sorti de son corps - elle se remettait difficilement de cette idée – mais il avait une belle couleur de peau, assez foncée, et ses yeux, bien que présentement fermés, étaient noirs comme les siens. Elle se prit à espérer qu'il aie sa légendaire beauté. Puis grimaça, sentant une odeur suspecte. Hors de question qu'elle change sa couche. Il faudrait qu'elle engage une gouvernante pour ce genre de détails. Mais pas pour le reste.

* * *

Voila, c'était pas long ! Mais que ça ne vous dissuade pas de me laisser une rewiew ;-) !


End file.
